Guys or Gals?
by dontforgetmypenname
Summary: 2D, Murdoc and Russel are girls, and Noodle is a guy for one whole entire week. Both sides find out how complicated the other gender has it. Rated T for language.
1. the DARE

A/N: Ok, I'm tired of all this nonsense about "girls having a harder time" or "boys having it tougher". I'm sick and tired of it! So what am I going to do? I'm going to make a story about it. DUH!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gorillaz, or know any people with relation to them

The Gorillaz. An animated band that totally kicks major butt. Right? There are four members. Three men who are 2-D, the pretty boy of the band who has a blank sheet of paper for where a brain should be, Russel, a hip hop hardman who's a pillar of strength, and Murdoc. A forty year old man who is a Satanist.

Last but not least, a girl named Noodle. (Strange name, yes… but do I care about your insults about it? Not really…moving on!) A Japanese guitar master with kick arse martial arts moves and a great personality is what she is, alright.

A strange combination of people, yes, but hey, it works! So one day the boys were in the kitchen talking to each other while Noodle was in the bathroom. So what do the guys talk about? Usually it's about their gigs, songs and albums, either that, or something about women. Let's go get a close up, shall we?

" Women! The most complicated species of ANYTHING on Earth." Murdoc said swinging his White Light in the air. "Am I right? Bloody heck, I need another drink." 2-D had his feet up on the table playing with his phone searching for ring tones. "Well, yeah. They always whine about little things! They spend too much time shopping; too much money, and WAY too much time on clothes and make up. Just look at Noodle!"

Russel laughed out loud while making who-knows-what on the stove. "Hehe, yep. Our Noodle is really turning into a woman, isn't she? But I have to admit; she gets on my nerve sometimes with all her whining about nonsense. " All three men sighed. "Ah, women." they said in unison.

Noodle was leaning against the wall behind Russel. " Excuse me?" All three of them turned to face Noodle. Murdoc jumped and hit his shin on the underside of the table. " Ouch! Bloody freakin' table!" 2-D dropped his mobile. "Oh! Noodle! Hi! Um, did you hear any of that?"

Noodle cracked one of her knuckles. Oh yeah. She heard, alright. " So you think that you men have it tougher than us? With all your talk about 'women complaining too much and making you stressed out on money' stuff?" Murdoc nodded. " Well, yeah. Men pamper women too much. Right guys?" "Yeah! Look at all that stuff you have in your room!" 2-D said. Murdoc smiled. " You have a lot of useless crap in there that would've saved us a fortune!"

Noodle pouted and crossed her arms. " You men are so obnoxious! So mundane in your schedules and careless of everything! No emotion at all! You're like robots! No respect for others, you are disgusting in hygiene! Just look at Murdoc san!" Murdoc opened and closed his hand to match the movement of Noodle's mouth and imitated her voice. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! That's all I see and hear from you, Japanese shrimp!"

"Who you calling a Japanese shrimp, you baka?"

"What the heck is a 'baka'?"

"It's 'idiot' in Japanese! And that's what you are!"

"Shut up, Noodle!"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, that the best you got? Eh?"

Murdoc threw his beer can at Noodle who (obviously) dodged it.

"You women have so much fucking attitude! I can't stand it!" the bassist shouted with his (outrageously) long tongue spitting all over the place with insults. (Ewww…)

" I can't stand you men acting so stupid! Manners are horrible, posture is grotesque, and your kind is SO annoying! Women have it harder!" Murdoc scoffed. "And she's off, folks!" (So what are Russel and 2-D doing during this…interesting conversation?) They just both looked at one another's comebacks. (Which were quick) Watching 2-D and Russel's heads turning side to side, you could've sworn that they were watching a ping- pong match.

"I bet you, 2-D, and Russel san won't even be able to SURVIVE one week like women!"

"I bet you won't be able to live through one week like a BOY!"

(This is total randomness that's going to happen right about…now… Don't hurt me!)

All of a sudden 2-D's phone started ringing a "Feel Good Inc." ring tone. 2-D pressed the green and speaker button. "Hello? This is 2-D. How can I help you today?"

"So you two wish that the other gender would experience the hardships of either a male or female, is that right, Noodle and Murdoc?"

Murdoc's eyes widened a bit. "Who the heck is this?"

"That is not important for you to know. Do you two agree to accept each other's desires? This is also affecting both 2-D and Russel."

All four of the Gorillaz thought it was some kind of prank from a fan of theirs. Murdoc and Noodle stifled from their uncontrollable laughter built up in their bodies.

Murdoc rolled on the ground. "Haha, sure, whatever! " I 'accept' it! Why not?"

Noodle bent over and turned red. " I accept! Why not! Sounds fun! Oh, gee! I wonder what will happen to me!" Russel and 2-D covered their mouths and choked on their breath. 2-D grabbed his mobile. " Hehe, yeah, sure. See ya!" With that, he ended the call. Murdoc grabbed another beer from the fridge. " That was a bunch of time wasted on a lot of crap." Noodle calmed down a bit and sat down. " Got that right. It's not possible for anyone to change his or her gender. I think that guy's crazy or something, eh?"

That night after their day of fan quality time at the local mall, the Gorillaz turned in for the night.

Kong was quiet…Too quiet. Not even the zombies outside were sticking out their arms going "BRRRAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNSSSSS!" and having their rotted jaws break off. Not even that. Wow. You think at least SOMETHING funky was going on in Kong 24/7. Alright. I'm bored with all this quiet. Let's fast-forward into the next morning, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL AM I!" Murdoc shouted looking into the bathroom's mirror. "I'm-I'm a GIRL!"

A/N: To be continued (: R&R please! Give me suggestions to make it easier on you guys to read, give me any ideas for future chapters, yaddy, yaddy, yadda.


	2. reactions OO

Murdoc splashed water on his face just to be sure he wasn't dreaming of his nightmare. Poor guy. Uh-er, I mean, poor…girl. "No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't be a chick! No! Not cool! How the hell did this happen? Oh man, I won't be able to flirt with gals either! They'd think I'm a lesbian or something! Damn it, damn it, damn it ALL! GAH!" He, or she in this case, took a good look at him/herself. He looked…feminine. Long black hair down to the waist, (maybe kinda like…Kagome from Inuyasha?) face was smaller, nose was smaller than before and wasn't … "squished" anymore. Body was another thing. For a forty-year-old "woman", (s)he looked pretty good. "Oh dear fuck, this is SO WRONG. Oh my gosh, what happened to my voice? It's higher! I sound, like, like…oh God, how am I going to explain this to the others?"

2-D scratched his head yawning woken up by a bunch of yelling going on upstairs. "Bloody hell, must be Muds and another one of his hellish hangovers. Always drinks more beer than anything else." He stood up from his bed with the blankets messed up and walked over to his mirror to take the first look at himself for the day. " Hello, myse-OMFG! Who are you? Wait," he said touching his face and body, " Shit! It's me! I'm a gal! WTF? Oh man, oh man, oh man… This is NOT happening to me! It has to be a dream!" 2-D had long blue slightly spiked down to his/her elbows. Eyebrows weren't thick anymore, still very tall, and slim body. " Oh dear Lord, I thought I would never know what I would look like as a girl. Now I know. Well, that's one thing I can check off in my list "mysteries unknown". Shit, how long am I going to stay like this? I wonder if anyone else had a sex switch." 2-D put on one of his originally made shirts and headed towards the lift.

She stood up and yawned. Noodle was usually the earliest one up, but yesterday was an acceptation due to almost being trampled by fans while shopping for CDs to update her already large collection. "What a great day. Good weather outside, it's the weekend, nothing can get better than this!" she said with her hands behind her head walking towards the partition to greet Shaun. "Good morning, Ryder san!" Shaun gasped.

"Ryder san, what's wrong?"

"Who are you? What happened to Noodle?"

"What? It's me, Shaun san, Noodle!"

"You're not Noodle, where is she, man?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a girl!"

"No you're not! You're a boy! An Asian boy!"

" No I'm not! I'm Noodle!"

"Listen, I do agree you look like Noodle, but it would be a bit more convincing if you were a female."

"Are you blind? I am Noodle!"

"Stop kidding around! Take a look at yourself!"

Noodle stared into Shaun Ryder's sunglasses. She had a white shirt on that said "Born 2 Lie" in red letters, jeans, black and white Converse, and her hair was short. And I mean, SHORT. Hair kind of looked like… Murdoc's? But violet and was shampooed, unlike the bassist's. Her body no longer had feminine curves she used to have. "Oh my- Holy crap! That's me! My voice! My clothes! My HAIR! Oh my God!" Shaun raised an eyebrow. "What, never saw your reflection before, kid?"

" I changed! I'm a guy now!"

"How the heck can you change?"

" I just did! But I am Noodle!"

"Prove it, then."

" You have a collection of-"

"Ok! Ok, you're Noodle. Don't even DARE say it!"

"You see? I AM Noodle."

"Damn, what happened to you?"

" No clue. You think this could've happened to the others?"

"Why not? Nothing in Kong is normal, anyway."

"Well, that's true. I'll see you later. I need to go check on the guys."

Then she closed the partition and ran to the kitchen.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEP! Russel fell out of his bed. " Gah, shit!" He got up and stretched out his arms with his head tilted back and mouth wide open with a loud "YAAWWWWNNN". He opened his eyes and looked at his ceiling. "Who the- holy shit! What the hell?" He ran his fingers through the hair he now had on his used-to-be-bald-head. "Oh, crap. No way, no way, no way." He looked up at his ceiling again. "It's true! I'm a woman! Fuck! How the hell did I become this? Oh my GOD, this is WRONG. I wonder if," he ran out his room.

(to be continued)


	3. bras

A/N: Ok, if I mess up calling them "him" or "her", don't blame me, ok? I'm used to calling the three guys "he" and "him" and Noodle "she" and "her"… but in this story, it's switched. Don't blame me for mix-ups. Thanks a lot for the reviews, people! I enjoy them

Murdoc panted heavily while running to his Winnebago before anyone could see she was only in her briefs. "Shit! I've never felt so fucking tired! Why am I panting so much? Why the heck am I talking to myself?" She sprinted inside his Winnebago and shut the door behind her. (Him, her, whatever) Murdoc quickly got dressed and walked to the kitchen to start off his unusual already day. Walking through the car park, she noticed how loud his Cuban heels were. Clip, clop, clip, clop, clip clop. "Damn boots! No wonder why people laugh. Shit! Dude, what's up with my jeans? It's tight around my hips. I have to go shopping sometime. What? What the hell? I'm talking like a chick! Gah!" Murdoc punched the button for the lift and went up to the 1st floor.

Noodle skidded in his Converse when he saw a strange figure in the kitchen whose back was facing him. "Intruder! Show me your face, you crazy fan girl!" 2-D stared at Noodle. "Noodle? Is that you? It's me, 'D!" (Have you ever seen "Invader Zim"? Zim all of a sudden freaks out and has a funky face on when he says. "You LIE!" Well yeah, just imagine that face on Noodle for a sec. BACK TO THE STORY!)

Noodle blinked. "You LIE! You're not 2-D!

"Yes I am!"

"…How can I know?"

"Hun, ya ever seen anyone with blue hair and black holes for eyes?"

"How do I know that's not just a disguise?" he said raising an eyebrow in combat position.

2-D cocked her head to the side. " Three years ago, your birthday. Remember that 'little mix-up'?"

Noodle's eyes widened. " Oh, ha, ha, ha! Yep, you're definitely 2-D!" Noodle ran up and hugged 2-D.

Russel walked in on them during their hug. " Who are you? Take your son and get out!"

Noodle and 2-D stared at each other. " Son?" they both shouted at him.

Noodle laughed. "Russel san, it's Noodle and 2-D!"

Russel blinked twice. " Really? Oh. Well, as far as I'm concerned, I believe that. Look at what happened to me! I remind myself of my mom!" he said laughing.

2-D giggled. "Hey, I wonder whot Muds looks like, eh?"

Noodle grabbed his sides. " Oh my God, I bet he looks hilarious!"

Russel laughed until she turned red. "Ha, ha, I'm curious too!"

Murdoc's boots started to sound louder each step. 2-D snapped her mouth shut. Noodle slapped his hand on Russel's mouth to shut her up.

The three of them scrambled around on the floor looking for something to do to look casual. "Quick, 2-D san, Russel san, act like nothing's going on!" 2-D nodded. "Right!" Russel went to make pancakes and Noodle helped while 2-D got out the ingredients.

Murdoc then walked in. "Huh, the blue haired one looks pretty good," she thought to herself. "Wait. Noodle? Russel? 2-D? Holy crap!" They all took a look at each other. Noodle stared at Murdoc with squinted eyes. "You look like, like Kagome!" Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is 'Kagome'?"

Noodle frowned.

"It's a character from "Inuyasha", Mr. I-know-everything. You have her style hair."

Murdoc ran her hand through her hair. "It's soft and smells like flowers. YUCK!"

Noodle chuckled. "That's supposed to be a good thing, DUH."

She grumbled. Murdoc didn't want hair like THAT. 2-D played with her hair untangling knots and such. "Hey Noodle, how the heck can you stand all this hair? It must take forever to style it up. Jeez." Russel kept on messing with her clothes trying to make it fit on her now curved body. " God, it's hard to have clothes fit with these women parts on you!" Noodle laughed on the ground turning red and nearly choking from his Adam's apple. " Oh dear, you guys are going to have to wear, um…" The three girls shook Noodle up. " What?" they shouted at her. "Um, you three are going to have to wear bras."

The three used-to-be-men's bodies froze. 2-D shook her head. "We have to wear WHAT?"

"Bras. I never let you guys come shopping with me when I need personal items. Like that."

Murdoc's left eye twitched. " Ok, so now I feel weird."

Noodle nodded. "I have extras for you gals." The three nodded blushing and feeling awkward. Noodle ran to his room and got three uh… 'Items' the gals needed. "Go and change in the restrooms, ladies!" he chuckled.

After one hour until the girls finally realized how to actually hook the bra on

" God damn it, THAT took long enough!" Murdoc said. 2-D kept on shifting her straps. "This is uncomfortable. You have to wear this thing everyday?" Noodle nodded smiling. "Yup. Not that easy, is it?"

(to be continued)

A/N: I NEED IDEAS, PEOPLE! Stuff that's tough on boys. Not men since Noodle's only like, a teenager in here. It would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Make over!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments, you guys! I'm having a great time typing this.

2-D kept on twisting and untwisting her straps trying to make herself get adjusted to the bra. "Damn it! GRR! This thing is itchy, too!" she said whining. The 14-year-old teenager chuckled. "Not easy, I tell you." Murdoc cursed under her breath. "I hate the life of a dame." Russel looked at her watch. "Um, it's Saturday. What do you want to do?" 2-D tapped her chin thinking. "Err, maybe go to the mall again? I want to go get some jeans. Plus people won't really suspect anything since we're girls and one guy." Murdoc actually nodded smiling. "No costumes, no disguises, no body guards," "No crazy blood thirsty fans!" Noodle said smiling. Russel nodded too. "Alright, plus we can take this girl thing out for a test drive." They all split up to get ready.

"Oh, hold up!" Noodle said raising a hand. Murdoc grunted. "Now what is it, woman?" Noodle scrunched his face. " I'm not a girl anymore, Miss." Murdoc scoffed. "Like I was saying, you three are going to need…" 2-D's eyes got wide again. "I think I don't want to know."

Noodle smiled. "You guys are going to have to wear make up." Murdoc jumped. "What the fudge? Make up? Aw, hell no! For the love of Lucifer, no fudging way!"

**30 minutes later after dragging the three into Noodle's room**

"Ok, ladies, time for a make over!" he said getting out cosmetics. 2-D, Murdoc and Russel were tied in chairs. Murdoc cursed jumping in her seat trying to untie herself. " Damn you to heck, Noodle! You'll never EVER get that load of crap on my face, darn it!" 2-D just sat patiently looking around Noodle's room. "Wow, I never got a chance to look in your room in over 4 months. Swanky." "Arigotou go dai mas, 2-D san." Russel grunted trying to adjust to the rope burns on her arms. " Jeez, you could've at least tied us a little less tightly, Noodle." Noodle blushed. " Eh, sorry about that. Just don't want you to slip out, you know?" Murdoc started biting on the rope. 2-D started laughing. "Hey Muds, what the heck are you doing, eh?" Murdoc grunted. "Trying to get out of this fucking trap of a chair!"

Noodle turned around and took out a WHOLE lot of make up out. Mascara, eyeliner, powder, lotions, lipstick, eye shadow, lip gloss, (actually, listing all of them would take up one whole chapter, so yeah, you get the point.) Murdoc's left eye started twitching again. " That's a LOT OF MAKE UP!" Noodle nodded. " What, this? Yeah, I guess so." 2-D stared at the cosmetics blankly. " Wowzers." Noodle got out blue eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and light pink lip gloss.

"Alright 2-D, you're up first." 2-D started sweating. " Shit!" Noodle raised an eyebrow. " It won't be that bad. You'll be fine." 2-D started squirming in her seat. " You won't take me alive!" Noodle ignored this comment and applied the make up on 2-D after she stopped squirming and cursing. This took about, 3 minutes. "Alright, 2-D san, you're done. If I was born a guy, I'd think you looked good." 2-D blinked. " Oh jeez. What do you think Russ and Muds?" Russel smiled. " It doesn't really look like you put anything on her, Noodle." Noodle had his back turned getting different colors for Murdoc.

" That's the key. Make up is applied in colors like skin tones or shading. That's it, that's all. Nothing special. Only reason why girls put it on is because make up creates an illusion to hide blemishes and make them… well, pretty. Which is why Murdoc needs it… BADLY." 2-D and Russel laughed. "Shut up dullard and lard ass!" Noodle shook his head. " Now Murdoc, a lady should not curse so much." 2-D and Russel laughed even harder. " Alright Murdoc, you have to stop biting on that rope and close your eyes. This'll take less time if you don't squirm. I promise you'll live." Murdoc growled. " No fucking way! I have a fucking reputation I would like to keep! I am NOT one of those guys in bands that wears fucking eye liner, damn it!" 2-D took a look at herself in the mirror in front of her. " I think I'm ok… I look hot! Dude, I'd date a girl who looked like me."

Noodle laughed. " Haha, you see? You look good for a girl, 2-D." 2-D smiled. Murdoc just grumbled a curse. Noodle raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Ah, Murdoc, if you're not going to agree with this, I have no choice but to put you to sleep." Murdoc frowned. " What do you mean by 'put me to sleep'?"

"Like this." Noodle pressed his fingers against Murdoc's neck and she fell asleep. 2-D sighed a sigh of relief. " Oh thank God, I thought you were gonna kick her in the face or something." Noodle shook her head. " Oh, of course not! The make up can't cover that." Russel's eyes got wide. Putting the make up on Murdoc took a small while. "There. Murdoc's done." Noodle said smiling. Russel was calm even though she kept on complaining about women and being self conscious on appearance. Noodle woke Murdoc up again. " Bloody hell, what happened?" 2-D smiled. " Yay! You went through it peacefully!" Murdoc crunched her eyebrows. " What?" Noodle put a mirror in front of her face. " GAH! What's this crap on my face?" she shouted. Noodle sighed. " You look fine! Gosh, you act more immature than 2-D."

Noodle untied the three and they were off to the mall. Of course, they took the geep.

Let the fun begin. >:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, THAT took long enough. I'm working on the next chapter at the mall with 'bathroom mix ups and problems'. So there's a preview for you. (:

2-D: My God, me a GIRL? That's disturbing.

Murdoc: Make up? What the fook!

Russel: Oh jeez. Weird story.

Noodle: Haha! Make over! XD


	5. Demure

A/N: Alright, another chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating in a bit. Got busy.

Murdoc was driving the geep. Not a good idea.

"WHEE, HOO!" she shouted speeding through the highway in 90 miles per hour dodging other cars and jumping off ramps for just the heck of it. 2-D screamed through almost half the way there and while Russel tried to take the wheel. Murdoc just wouldn't let go. "Murdoc san, ya want to get us KILLED?" Noodle said holding onto the headrest on 2-D's seat. "Don't bother me while I'm having fun, mister!" Murdoc growled looking at him straight in the eyes.

"This is your idea of FUN? I'm going to be called 3-D if you don't friggin' slow down, Muds!"

"Shut the heck up face ache! I'm sparing your LIFE by not pummeling you down everyday, aren't I?"

"You always beat the crap out of me when you're bored anyway!"

(Oh jeez, this conversation took a while and I don't think you'd want to go into anymore of the details. Fast forwarding into the mall now!)

2-D, Russel, Murdoc, and Noodle stepped into the mall wobbling back and forth trying to gain stability. 2-D had another migraine. "I feel horrible." Murdoc mumbled sitting on a bench. 2-D had her face in her hands. "We wouldn't feel so horrible if SOMEBODY hadn't drove like a maniac on the way here!" she said glaring at the bassist.

Noodle shook his head trying to clear his vision and saw a group of girls staring at him. One of them waved at him. Noodle stared dumbfounded and looked away disgusted. "This is so wrong, I swear. Oh jeez, EW." Murdoc and 2-D glanced over to the group of girls. 2-D laughed hysterically bending over cackling trying to calm down. (One thing I forgot to mention, the Noodle's taller than 2-D and the girls are a bit shorter than usual due to female and male growth patterns and blah, blah, blah, etc. you know what I'm talking about.)

"2-D san, what are you laughing at?" Noodle said crossing his arms. 2-D stopped her nonsense of a hyena when she choked on one of her pills. "Sorry," she said coughing hoarsely, " It's a bit funny, is all. They don't know you're a girl!" Noodle pouted. " Yeah, and those guys over there don't know you're a man." He said pointing to another group of guys. 2-D stopped smiling. He looked over and saw one wink at him. " Oh jeez, YUCK!" 2-D whispered sticking out her tongue. Noodle chuckled. Murdoc scoffed while leaning against the wall. "Even IF we're a different sex, we're still irresistible."

Russel laughed coughing furiously trying to not stifle her breath. "Shut up!" 2-D and Noodle yelled at her. This remark just made Russel laugh even harder. "Hahaha! Oh God, this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

One of the girls in the group that was staring at Noodle earlier started walking over chugging down Tic Tacs with a hand over her mouth. Noodle's eye started twitching. The girl stopped in front of Noodle.

" Hi, I'm Claire, what's your name?" she said running her fingers through his hair.

Noodle felt like throwing up and backed away.

" Hey you! Hands off my man!" 2-D said standing in front of Noodle.

Noodle blinked. " Your man?"

2-D jabbed him in the stomach. " Roll with me here, Noods, roll with me!" she whispered facing him.

Noodle nodded. " R-right! This is my girlfriend, 'D."

Claire scratched her head. " 'D?"

Noodle nodded. " Yeah, a nickname for…for..."

2-D butted in acting calm. "D- de-duh-demure. It stands for the word demure."

Claire sniffed a bit trying not to cry. "Oh."

Noodle smiled and nodded. "Right, 'D here is my everything. She's confident, serious, and yet still gentle and quiet. That's why I call her 'Demure'. Isn't that right, 'D?"

2-D blushed. " Right."

Noodle smiled and kissed 2-D on the cheek with an arm around her shoulder. " Oh, did you want to ask me something, Claire?" he said holding 2-D's hand with fingers interlaced.

Claire nodded a 'no' and left to her friends with a head hung down. The guy who was checking out 2-D dropped his jaw and left with his head drooping as well.

Making sure Claire wasn't looking anymore, 2-D and Noodle let go of each other, blushing.

" Heh, um, th-thanks for the help 2-D san," he said scratching the back of his head. 2-D just touched the area where Noodle had kissed her. "S-sure, n-n-no problem."

Murdoc and Russel couldn't hold it in any longer. They were starting to turn red in the face and were on the brink of passing out. "AHAHAHA! OMG! OH, GOSH, I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHA!" Murdoc and Russel shouted together bending over grabbing their sides. Murdoc rolled off the bench laughing and coughing at the same time on the ground.

2-D and Noodle stuck their tongues out at them. Noodle crossed his arms. " At least 2-D DID something! That girl was about to drag me off, you guys!" Murdoc and Russel calmed down a bit and leaned on the wall sighing while having stupid looking smiles on them. (Let's face it folks, only a handful of people like 2-D can pull of a toothy grin)

" Yeah, cause the only one in the group who's dumb enough to do it is 2-D!" the bassist said pointing at the blue haired singer. Russel started making kissy faces. " Oh Noodle, oh 2-D! You're the love of my life! There's no one else that I would rather be with than you! You are my only one! AH, HAHAHAHA!" 2-D went up to Russel and shoved her wristband in her mouth. (One of those spiky pointed ones too…ouch)

(To be continued)

A/N: Next chapter will come (hopefully) soon. Thanks for the reviews. :)


	6. Jamie and Damon

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I enjoy them. I'm happy that some of you added this story as one of your favorites. Thanks!

The Gorillaz actually felt calm while they were in the mall. No one suspected a thing about the group.

The four of them went into Borders to update their collections on CDs, books, and probably hang out in the café upstairs. Murdoc went to the café to get a drink (which is surprisingly NOT beer or any kind of alcoholic beverage), Russel made his way over to the CD's, and Noodle and 2-D checked out the video games and DVDs. 2-D spotted one of their DVDs on a shelf.

" Cool! They have some of our stuff here, Noods!"

"Really? Oh! It's Phase One- Celebrity Takedown!"

" Wow, that was some time ago. Can't believe they still have this, eh?"

" Yeah."

A couple of minutes later they decided on a few of video games and made their way over to the register.

" Hey guys, welcome to Borders, I hope you found what you were looking for," the clerk greeted with a smile on his face.

" Hey, what's up? We'd like to make a purchase please." 2-D said with a monotone voice.

The clerk stared up into 2-D's eyes. " You busy later?"

2-D raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

" We could go get a coffee or something, sweet stuff."

" I'm sorry, no. I don't think,"

Noodle hit his fist on the desk, lowered his sunglasses, and gave the clerk a "What do you think you're doing" look with a quite loud "Ahem".

"My boyfriend would be ok with that." 2-D finished looking surprised at Noodle.

The clerk didn't take his eyes off the crack Noodle made on the counter. " R-right. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were taken." The clerk quickly pressed buttons and put the games in a bag.

"Thank you." Noodle said with a hostile tone.

The clerk nodded afraid to respond and worked with the next customer.

" Whoa, Noodle, that was pretty harsh, man."

" I'm returning the favor you did me. After all, we have to act like a couple while we're like this. I'm not letting anyone go off with my "Demure.""

2-D laughed. " Haha, now I have a bodyguard now, or what?"

" I guess so. You were always my bodyguard, so why not be yours?"

" Aw, that's deep, you know that, Noodle?"

" Ha, ha. I'm a girl. Not physically, but you know what I mean. Unlike you men we're not all about 'Who's macho and who's not.'"

2-D laughed, gave him a hug and they were off to go see what Murdoc was doing upstairs.

Murdoc was reading a book called "101 ways to get revenge". (Suits him well, I must say) One man walked past her and stopped. The sound of his sneakers squeaking caught Murdoc's attention. She looked up from her book and took a glance at the man. The man, actually, was Jamie Hewlett. Jamie's eyebrow was raised as he examined Murdoc's face.

" Muds? That you, man?"

Murdoc put down her book and motioned Jamie to sit with her. Jamie took a seat and laughed.

" Ha, ha! I thought that you were a guy! Another one of your disguises, eh?"

" Pipe down, Hewlett! No, this isn't a disguise. I'm- I'm a gal."

" Stop lying, Muds. You're a man. No possible way you can be a girl."

Murdoc just sighed. Jamie scrunched his eyebrows.

" You're not kidding, are you?"

" Does it look like I'm kidding? No, you know I would never want this to happen, but yeah. I'm a girl."

Jamie chuckled. " Wow, how did this happen, man?"

" No fucking clue."

" Seriously? No wacky magic or some kind spell that messed you guys up?"

" Not that I remember of, no."

" Jeez. So where are the rest of the guys?"

" Noodle and 2-D are in the games section while Russel's looking at some sort of music, I guess."

" Are 2-D and Russel girls?"

" Yup."

" And Noodle's a guy?"

" Uh huh."

" Wow, I've always wondered what you guys would look like as the opposite gender."

" I hate being a girl."

" It can't be that bad."

" Noodle made us wear make up."

" Oh God, really? You accepted?"

" Hell no. She tied me, Russel and 2-D in chairs so that we wouldn't escape."

" Oh, jeez, HAHA!"

" That's not all."

" Seriously?"

" Yeah. Earlier today, some chick started hitting on Noodle."

" NOODLE?"

" As awkward as that may seem, yeah. The chick started flirting with him and guess what happened?"

"What? This is getting better by the second!"

" 2-D acted as Noodle's girlfriend."

" Oh jeez! Really?"

" Yup."

" Hey, isn't 2-D too old to look like Noodle's girlfriend?"

" Well, Noodle's taller then all of us by about two inches or something, and with make up, 2-D looks around Noodle's age, actually."

" Seriously?"

" Dude, now I don't know even know how old the chicks I've screwed are anymore. They might be older than I am maybe."

" Wow, what a day for you guys."

Damon ran over to Jamie.

" Jamie, where were you, man? I've turned this whole entire place upside down trying to look for you in this blasted place! Hello, who's this lady?" he said pointing at Murdoc.

" Damon, you don't know who this is?" Jamie asked surprised.

" Kind of looks like Murdoc, I guess."

" I AM Murdoc!"

Damon blinked. " What the hell happened to you?" he shouted jumping back.

" Long story." Murdoc grumbled.

Jamie shook his head laughing. " Let's just say they're just as surprised as we are."

" Hell yeah, I'm surprised! Jeez, once you think you know somebody THIS happens!" Damon whispered slapping himself on the head.

(to be continued)

A/N: My goal is to get 20 reviews at up to this point, but what happens, happens, I guess.


	7. names :

A/N: HELLO!!! For those of you who reviewed, I love you guys! Thanks a lot. I only got up to 18, but hey, it's better than nothing! All right? Yeah, I guess you can say this is going to be a Noodle and 2-D thing.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GORILLAZ OR KNOW ANYONE WITH RELATION TO THEM.

On the way upstairs, Noodle and 2-D met up with Russel. After purchasing the 14 CDs Russel just HAD to have, they met up with Murdoc who was still chatting with the guys.

" Hey Muds!" the three of them chimed together. Jamie and Damon dropped their jaws seeing the rest of the Gorillaz walking towards them.

Jamie held the left side of his head. " Holy crap! You guys look so, so sh-"

" Different!" Damon piped in slapping his hand on Jamie's mouth before anything ELSE came out his pie hole. Jamie scraped Damon's hand off his mouth.

" That hurt, 'D!"

"Sorry, Hewlett."

"Konnichiwa, DJ." Noodle said saluting. (DJ stands for Damon and Jamie, as you can tell.)

"Wow, Noodle got taller." Jamie said.

" A lot taller." Damon said matter-of-factly.

" Yep. The gals got shorter." Noodle replied taking off his sunglasses.

Jamie nodded. " Have you noticed that Noodle's attitude got a whole lot more…"

" Boyish." Murdoc replied.

" Yeah, boyish." Jamie repeated scratching his chin. " So what do you guys call yourselves?"

" Whatcha talking 'bout, man?" Russel inquired.

" Well, you guys can't be called "2-D, Noodle, Russel and Murdoc" you know. It's kinda weird that you guys have names of the opposite sex."

Noodle ran a hand through his gelled hair. " I dunno. 2-D is nicknamed "Demure" though. So she's the only one with a name."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. " Demure? Interesting."

Damon crossed his arms across his chest. " So, what are you gonna call yourself, Muds?"

Murdoc snorted. " Dunno."

2-D tapped her chin. " How about, Miranda? Murdoc, Miranda. I think it's pretty good. Or Nicole. Nicole Nicalls. Has a nice sound to it, yeah?"

"Has a nice sound to it, yeah?" Murdoc repeated sarcastically.

"Well I dun see ya comin' up wit' nothing!" 2-D exclaimed.

" I like Nicole. Ok, so now on Murdoc is Nicole." Noodle stated. " How about Russ?"

2-D put her hands behind her head. " Russel, Rachael? Yeah, how about Rachael?"

" I can live with that."

Noodle smiled. " Cool. Then what am I? Noodle is too suspicious."

Russel squinted her eyes and stared at him. " You look like a… Ryan, or Peter."

" Dude, seriously?"

" Yeh. Or a… Chris or Benson."

"Benson?" 2-D questioned putting her hands on her hips.

" Well, why not?" Russel asked. " It's just a thought."

" How about Norman?" Jamie said.

Everyone stared at him.

" What?"

" What kind of name is Norman!" Murdoc shouted at him.

" What! Just a thought! Noodle, Norman, something!"

" I think I like Benson." Noodle said scrunching his eyebrows.

" Benson and Demure, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Damon chanted skipping in place. Murdoc joined in. " First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage, AHAHA!!!!"

2-D got a dictionary from one of the shelves and dropped it on their heads.

" Serves you right, ya two perves."

(Let's fast forward to the part after the two wake up)

"…Well, shit." Murdoc grumbled rubbing her head.

"Jesus Christ on a jackhammer, what the hell happened?" Damon asked getting up from the ground.


End file.
